SAP? What Is That?
by MetroLuz
Summary: [Slight yaoi] Turns out Pegasus has a sister,who happens to be 10 years younger,but what happens when Pegasus is turned back to a teen? Can the YGO gang along with one other character survive? Well.....
1. SAP Guy or Girl?

Don't own it. I'm sorry to announce that I am no longer working on my first YGO fanfic. Sorry :( I am truly.  
  
Okay here it is. Slight yaoi Pairing: S/J,D/T(duke tristan),Y/Y,B/R,M/M,T/M  
  
(A/N: Ryou is the only Japanese name because I think it's gonna be easier to tell him apart from Bakura.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a simple day at Domino High and the gang minus Mai and Duke was sitting in home room when a new "guy" entered the room.  
  
Teacher-Yes? What is your name?  
  
Kid-S.A.P.  
  
Teacher:Pardon?  
  
S.A.P-S.A.P,that's my name. Well it's actually my nick-name.  
  
Teacher:Fine Mister S.A.P.  
  
S.A.P-Miss.  
  
Teacher:What?  
  
S.A.P-I'm a girl.  
  
Teacher-*blush* Oh I am sorry. Please take your seat.  
  
S.A.P walks over to her seat.   
  
Joey-Who's the new guy.  
  
Tea-Girl. It's a new Girl!  
  
Seto-Then why is she wearing the boys uniform?  
  
Yugi-Maybe she's not a skirt girl.  
  
Tristan-But what about her voice it's pretty deep for a girl's.  
  
Ryou-Tristan has a point.  
  
~~~~~~~Bell rings~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ART CLASS  
  
Malik-Look at her. All by herself and she...keeps...looking...over here.  
  
S.A.P looks up from her painting and shakes her head on sighs. She gets up and washes off her brushes. She hasn't said anything ever since that morning.  
  
Seto-*gets up and walks over to S.A.P's painting* Whoa...  
  
Joey- What is it? *walks over to Seto* Whoa is right.  
  
Everyone soon joined. They all looked in awe at the painting it was their favorite cards but they were with their lover. They all looked at the Red eyes and Blue Eyes in a ying yang,a side pair of the Change of heart one side showed the angel while the other was the dark one,two dark magicians with their scepters intertwined,two sky dragons that also made the ying yang(M/M),the cyber commander holding the Petite Dragon(T/D),the Magician of Faith with Harpy's Lady both hold the scepter,but what confused everyone was that in the moon was the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon.  
  
S.A.P-*ahem.   
  
Everyone jumped and looked at her. She looked slightly ticked off. She huffed and took her painting then left, leaving everyone with a confused look on their face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami and Yugi passed the Metals room they saw the new girl making something huge. Yami entered the room and approached her with caution.  
  
S.A.P-I won't bite Yami.  
  
Yami-How did you...  
  
Before Yami could ask he got his answer as he saw the soldering iron float across the room and into the hands of the girl. She used it to attached whet looked like a shelf to her "art-piece". She lifted her face helmet and looked over to Yami. Yami jumped back,this was the first time he saw her without the hat and sunglasses. She looked like Pegasus.  
  
S.A.P-What? It looks like you've seen a ghost.  
  
Yami-It's just you look like Maximillon Pegasus.  
  
S.A.P-*slight blush* Oh...really? I never really noticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang saw S.A.P get on her cycle she put on a helmet that had a flaming pegasus. Her cycle has a mist-pegasus,and the coat she had had a pegasus running through the stars. (A/N:Gee I wonder what her last name is.) As the whole gang followed her to her house. Her house was a Frank Lloyd Wright design. As she entered everyone watched through a window.  
  
S.A.P-Bro I'm home.  
  
Pegasus-*enters* What a surprise that you didn't get thrown out.  
  
S.A.P-Hey ya know I don't hafta live here!  
  
Pegasus-I know!  
  
S.A.P-I can live on the streets for all you care!  
  
Pegasus-Darn right!  
  
S.A.P-THEN WHY DID YOU TAKE ME IN!? The only reason I did this is because MOM, your REAL mom told me to!  
  
Pegasus was shocked he didn't mean to say that. He really didn't, he wanted to make a strong bond with her but they can't be in the same room without breaking into a fight.  
  
S.A.P-I'm going to my room. *storms upstairs*  
  
Pegasus-Skylar. Skylar-Angelo Pegasus.  
  
S.A.P-DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME ONLY MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY CAN CALL ME THAT!!!!*door slams*  
  
Pegasus' heart broke into a pieces when he heard that.  
  
Pegasus-Damn. Damn,damn,damn. Why did I say that? *looks out of the window* Hey if you wanna see more come back in about an hour or come in.  
  
Everyone comes in and sit down in the HUGE living room.  
  
Bakura-Why does she hate you besides being a heartless monster and all.  
  
Pegasus-Skylar lived in a neighborhood that despised me.  
  
Seto-Harsh.  
  
S.A.P exits her room and easdrops on the conversation.  
  
Pegasus-She lived here for a couple of weeks of course Kemo and Croquet hated her and wanted to get rid of her right away.But I disagreed I knew I can change her I always thought of her as a twin who was 10 years younger...now I think they're right.I should give up.  
  
S.A.P sighed and then got an idea she ran back up to her room.  
  
~~~~~1 HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S.A.P came down,the gang was gone, with a wooden figurine in one hand and a poem in the other. She stepped in front of Pegasus.  
  
S.A.P-Here*hands him the two things. Pegasus looks at the figurine and smiles* It's Reukishin.  
  
Pegasus set the figurine down and read the poem. After he was fish he shed a tear.  
  
Pegasus- Sky...I mean S.A.P you have a lot of talent.  
  
S.A.P-Thanks and bro you can call me Skylar if you want.  
  
Pegasus-Thanks.  
  
S.A.P smiles then hugs her older brother. The poem fell it read....  
  
BROTHER  
  
For guidance I look to the stars.  
  
For help I ask a teacher or a friend.  
  
But for love and care I look to you brother of mine.  
  
For our squabbles my tear us apart,  
  
I know you and I can never really hate.  
  
Same blood and same heart we share,  
  
I know where to go when I'm lost.  
  
Amber eyes that belongs to us,   
  
An endless sea of sibling love.  
  
Love you brother dear,  
  
no matter what I say,   
  
I feel the pain that I give you.  
  
  
  
Brother,brother, forgive me brother.  
  
I shall stay true to you   
  
if you shall stay true to me.  
  
Brother,brother,I love you,  
  
I will give up life,heart,and soul.  
  
Just to know you are alright,  
  
and that you are happy.  
  
I love you brother dear.  
  
Now and forever. 


	2. Party with Pegasus?

Summary:Okay a week has passed and the bond between Pegasu and S.A.P has grown stronger.   
  
New pairing Chel/Noa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was another normal day.....um...maybe not that normal since well,  
  
S.A.P-Hey guys.  
  
Seto and Joey -* Joey in Seto lap reading* Huh?  
  
Tristan-You're talking to us?  
  
S.A.P-Of course didn't you see my lips move? I'm not a vantriliquist.  
  
Marik-It's just you never talked to anyone before.  
  
S.A.P-Well, let's just say the bond between a sibling can change a person.  
  
Yugi-Oh you and Pegasus are talking and not fighting?  
  
S.A.P-Yep.  
  
Yami-I knew it! Bakura you owe me 5 bucks.  
  
Bakura-Fine,here.*hands Yami 5 bucks*  
  
Yami-Hah. :p  
  
S.A.P rolls her eyes.  
  
Joey-'ey S.A.P?  
  
S.A.P-Yo?  
  
Joey-Well tomorrow we're going to a dance club with some of our other friends you wanna come?  
  
S.A.P-Sure. Is there a dress code?  
  
Joey-Don't worry my friend Chel can 'elp you.  
  
S.A.P-Okay thanks.  
  
Ryou-S.A.P,question?  
  
S.A.P-Answer,shoot Ryou.  
  
Ryou-What is that metal thing you've been working on?  
  
S.A.P-A painting tree.  
  
Malik-Which is?  
  
S.A.P-A place to place some of my paintings on when my wall runs out of room.Duh!  
  
Seto-Doubt that'll happen soon. Your house is bigger than mine.  
  
S.A.P-That's what you think, I'm practically out of room.  
  
Tea-So that means you draw...a lot.  
  
S.A.P-Oh yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~SATURDAY~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
S.A.P went to Hot Topic wearing her weekend outfit, which was an orange campshirt,a pair of jade green baggy jeans,her hat and sunglasses that she wears with her uniform,and her fishnet top. She sighed and walked in. She saw a a blonde girl next to Tea and a green haired boy next to a girl. Then she saw one peerson she'd never met. S.A.P walked up to the two and took a quick peek into their minds.  
  
S.A.P-Hi Chel,Duke.  
  
Chel-Whoa she does have ESP.  
  
S.A.P-Letme guess *turns around* Noa and Mai?  
  
The two nod.  
  
Noa-Not to be offensive but could you knock before you enter me head.  
  
S.A.P-I would but I'm afriad of the echo that'll follow.  
  
Seto couldn't help but laugh at his 1/2 brother's embarassment.  
  
Noa-Shaddup.  
  
Chel-Hmmm......I don't think your outfit needs changing.  
  
S.A.P-But his does. Huh *looks around* One moment.  
  
S.A.P leaves a few minutes later the they could here the screaming of a Maxilmillion Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus-No no no no! I will not go through this.  
  
S.A.P-*pulling Pegasus in* Come on bro you promised you would do something I like!  
  
Duke-Bro? Pegasus is her brother.  
  
S.A.P-That does it! *graps Pegasus around the waist and flips him onto her shoulders and carries him in.*  
  
Everyone is holding back their laughter.  
  
Pegasus-*sighs* Go on laugh it's better to get it out of your system.  
  
Everyone brakes out in to a laugh riot, for about 30 minutes.  
  
Pegasus-*vien pop out* THAT'S ENOUGH!!!  
  
Everyone stops. S.A.P set Pegasus down.  
  
S.A.P-So Chel do you think you can help?  
  
Chel:Hmm...yes I can. Come on Peggy.*heads to the back*  
  
Pegasus-Peggy? *follows her*  
  
~~~~In The Dressing Room~~~~~  
  
Pegasus-I don't do leather.  
  
Chel-Come on....please for S.A.P's sake?  
  
Pegasus-Fine. *hangs his head* I hate being a nice big brother.  
  
Chel:Oh, S.A.P's gonna be so proud.  
  
~~~~~a few moments later~~~~  
  
Chel-*imataes a fanare* Presenting my greatest creation ever! Come on out Peggy!  
  
Pegasus-No!  
  
Chel-Am I gonna have to get S..A.P to help you out?  
  
Pegasus-I'm coming out I'm coming out! *stpes out* Satisfied?  
  
Yugi-Wow.  
  
Marik-Ow!  
  
S.A.P-Wow...bro you look amazing.  
  
Pegasus had a pair of leather pants,they were very much like his suit pants but only black leather,a forest green half way bottoned up top,which help him sorta tie in with the small group he was with,he also has a black leather waist-coat, that gave him the mysterious apperance,also Chel let him keep his shoes,which were Itlian.   
  
S.A.P-Wait I know something that can help this look.*reaches into her pocket and pulled out his Millenium Eye* Here.  
  
Pegasus-How..how did you?  
  
S.A.P-I "perssuaded" Bakura to give it back.  
  
Bakura-And her way of perssuasion in hanging me upside down and forcing me to drink pickle juice through my nose.  
  
Pegasus-Skylar Angelo Pegasus..you didn't.  
  
Bakura-Oh full name you're in trouble!  
  
S.A.P-*clicks her tongue* Actually it was lime juice.  
  
Pegasus hangs his head again and gives her a why-am-I-not-suprised sigh along with a how-could-you shake of the head.  
  
Chel-You're first name is Skylar?  
  
S.A.P-*face-fall* Is that all you have to say?  
  
Chel-Well...yeah. *laughs*  
  
Yami-Pegasus? Aren't you gonna put the eye back in?  
  
Pegasus-Later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Club~~~~~~~~  
  
Music was blaring almost everyone was dancing everyone except Pegasus,with his Millenium Eye back, and S.A.P. Noa appraoches them.  
  
Noa-Come on are you two gonna dance or what?  
  
S.A.P-What.  
  
Noa-Funny.  
  
Pegasus-I'm not much of a dancer.  
  
Noa-Kay your guys' lost.  
  
Noa walks back to Tristan and the others. Pegasus looks over to S.A.P and with his power of the Eye reads her mind.  
  
S.A.P-Hello bro!  
  
Pegasus almost falls off the stool he was sitting on.  
  
S.A.P-What's wrong?  
  
Pegasus-You sure you don't waht to dance?  
  
S.A.P-Yep I'd rather speand time with you.  
  
Simple Plan's song "Perfect" starts playing.  
  
S.A.P-*grabs Pegasus' arm* Come on bro I love this song let's dance.  
  
Pegasus-Aren't you too cool to dance with your brother?  
  
S.A.P-*smiles* Never.  
  
Pegasus sighs and steps out with her.  
  
S.A.P-Just do what I do.  
  
Pegasus-Okay.  
  
S.A.P begins dancing and Pegasus mimics her perfectly.  
  
Joey-*looks over* Hey alright!  
  
Yami-Wow.  
  
Soon the whole club had thier attantion on the mysterious man in leather and the girl with the fishnet top dancing in perfect sync to the song "Perfect". After the song ended the two stop and walked back to thier stools,as thay took their seat the whole club broke out into applause. As the gang went up to them.  
  
Noa-You said you couldn't dance.  
  
Pegasus-All I did was mimic Sky.  
  
S.A.P-Sky? Yay *hugs her bro* you have a nick-name for me now.  
  
Pegasus-I can't breath Sky.  
  
S.A.P-Sorry! *lets go* I love my bro.  
  
Chel-I can tell.  
  
~~~~~End of Chapter 2~~~~~  
  
Questions,comments,ideas,NO FLAMES,Review! 


	3. A cruel and UNUSUAL punishment

Okay this chapter is weird. Pegasus in a zoot suit and S.A.P in a dress?! Has the world gone insane?! No it's Pegasus' turn to take S.A.P to something he likes, amazing!Oh yea EscaChick is helping me with ideas to. You da greatest!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At Casa de Pegasus~~~~~  
  
S.A.P-Hi-low bro.  
  
Pegasus-*tapping his foot with an angry glare* SKYLAR ANGELO PEGASUS.   
  
S.A.P-Yeah...bro?*chuckles nervously.*  
  
Pegasus-I got a call from the school. Now explain to me why you glued a girl to the wall?  
  
S.A.P-Well there wasn't any tape in the tape in the dispenser. *forces a laugh*  
  
Pegasus-SKYLAR.  
  
S.A.P-She called me a cross-dressing whore what do ya expect me to do?  
  
Pegasus-To tell a teacher NOT take this into your own hands. I'm the oldest of this household so that means I'm going to punish you.  
  
S.A.P-What no friends,TV,mall,movies for a week?  
  
Pegasus-No I have something much worse.  
  
S.A.P-Which is?  
  
Pegasus-You're going to the charity banquet with me.  
  
S.A.P-Cool! That means I get to wear a zoot suit.  
  
Pegasus-NO! You are wearing a dress that I will pick out. And so that means...you're going to have to shave your legs.  
  
S.A.P-*scoff* I do not have hairy legs!  
  
Pegasus-You do so they look like dog legs.  
  
S.A.P-Oh! That does it. *jumps on Pegasus' back and give him a nuggie* Hah!  
  
Pegasus-Oh no you're not going to get away with that. *reach up and tickles her*  
  
S.A.P-Ah NO!  
  
Meanwhile the gang went up to the door.  
  
Chel-Did S.A.P really glue someone to the wall?  
  
Seto-Yep.  
  
Yugi-*knock on the door,it opens* Huh?  
  
Everyone could hear screaming and laughter. As they ran in they saw S.A.P with Pegasus in a Half-Nelson.  
  
S.A.P-Say it!  
  
Pegasus-*laughing*No!  
  
S.A.P-Say Uncle!  
  
Pegasus-Ok ok! Uncle Uncle!*laughs*  
  
S.A.P-Who?  
  
Pegasus-Do I really have to say it?  
  
S.A.P-Yes!  
  
Pegasus-UNCLE DAVE WHO WORKS IN THE BOX FACTORY!  
  
S.A.P-Yes!*lets go and pumps her fists in the air*Gah!*Pegasus tickles her.*ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!!! I'll do it! I'll shave my legs.  
  
Pegasus-*stops and jumps up*Ha this time I win!  
  
S.A.P-*gets up*Oh hi guys!  
  
Yami-Um..hi?  
  
Joey-Damn Pegasus, you got put in a half-nelson.  
  
Pegasus-Yeah she always does that.  
  
Noa-I shouldn't ask why you two were fighting but....why were you two fighting?  
  
S.A.P-*points at Pegasus*He said I had hairy leg like a dog!  
  
Pegasus-She does. *grabs S.A.P and lifts up a pant leg*See.  
  
Bakura-Why do you care now Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus-I'm making her go to the charity banquet.  
  
Chel-Cool! We're all going. S.A.P are you gonna wear a zoot suit?  
  
Pegasus-No she is wearing a dress that I'm picking out, it's her punishment from what happened at school today.  
  
~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~  
  
S.A.P-Bro why does my dress hafta be blue? Why can't it be red or orange?  
  
Pegasus-I told you,you're wearing what I tell you to wear.  
  
Chel-Hm? What are you wearing?  
  
Pegasus cues the lights he was wearing a yellow zoot suit and twirling a chain. He puts the chain away,and tips his hat over his eyes. He does a slow approach with both hands still on the hat. With that everyone started to laugh.  
  
S.A.P-You're an embarrassment.*laughs*  
  
Ryou-Where did you get that tacky thing?  
  
Pegasus-It was my grandfather's. I have extras you guys need them.  
  
Duke-Really? Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At the Charity Banquet~~~~  
  
Seto wore a black suit while Joey wore a light blue one,Tristan wore a milk brown suit with Duke in a forest green one,Yugi and Yami both were in purple,while both Bakura and Ryou both had blood red suits,and Marik and Malik wore a sandy yellow. Their yellow wasn't as bold or as bright as Pegasus' yellow suit. S.A.P had a midnight blue grown that fell to her calves,she wore blue strappy heels,and blue elbow length gloves. Pegasus even got her to let Chel do her hair,it was in a simple bun. Noa was wearing another one of Pegasus' bold suits it was an orange-red. Chel had a moornish-red dress with the same acessories that S.A.P had.  
  
Announcer-Okay now it's time for the swinging dance contest.  
  
Pegasus-*grabs S.A.P's arm*Come on let's try it just for the heck of it.  
  
S.A.P-You said yu can't dance.  
  
Pegasus-Not dance but I can swing.  
  
S.A.P-Alright let's do this.  
  
S.A.P and Pegasus run out onto the dance floor. Pegasus spun his sister around and flicked her out were S.A.P did a little solo. S.A.P ran back and jumped into her brother's arms he dipped her to the left,then to the right, then through his legs. Then they started to dance facing each other.Pegasus grabbed S.A.P's arm and spun her to him,he wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed her up,and her caught her ahd flipped over she onto the floor where she landed on her feet.and ended their dance. The whole placed roared in applause when they ended. They walked back to their group who looked at them with wide eyes and open mouths.  
  
Pegasus-What?  
  
Yugi-WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL PEGASUS!?!  
  
S.A.P and Pegasus laughed.  
  
Tristan-Where di you two learn to move like that?  
  
S.A.P-I didn't know how to move like that it was practically all bro.  
  
Pegasus-I told you I can swing not dance.  
  
Chel-I think you boosted S.A.P's frequent flyer miles quite a bit.  
  
S.A.P-I promise never to glue another kid to the wall.*laughs*  
  
Pegasus-*laughs*Oh come on,Sky, I thought you were tougher than that.   
  
S.A.P-I am...but you scare me.  
  
Bakura-He scares you? How he's a guy whole always wear dress suits!  
  
S.A.P-That's one thing that scares me.  
  
Pegasus sweat dropped.  
  
Marik-The other?  
  
S.A.P-HE'S STRONG!  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Sup okay next chappy is a tow-for-one thing. A b-day for our favorite three lettered gal and a wish that comes true.REVIEW!!!  
  
Again Thank you Chel. 


	4. SAP's birthday! A starnge wish is grante...

Okay this is begin with the rest of the night of the charity banquet.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Announcer-Time to announce the winners of the swinging dance contest. And the winners are Mr.. and Mrs.. Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus-PROBLEM!!! The girl's my sister.  
  
Announcer-Oh...whoops*blushes* I mean the Pegasus sibs. Sorry 'bout that.  
  
S.A.P-That's okay.  
  
Both walk up and receive a trophy.  
  
~~~~~At the Pegasus Mansion~~~~~~~  
  
S.A.P-Bro can they stay the night please?*puppy dog pout*  
  
Pegasus-No no no not the puppy dog pout! *looks at S.A.P* Fine.  
  
S.A.P-Yay! Tank you! *huggles Pegasus*  
  
S.A.P runs up to her room and changes into her pjs while the others are calling home. S.A.P comes down in a black sport-bra with a flaming heart and black pj pants with flaming hearts.  
  
Chel-Nice pjs.  
  
S.A.P-Thanks hey Chel I have a secret to tell you.  
  
Chel-Really?  
  
S.A.P-Yeah promise you won't tell anyone.  
  
Chel-Yeah.  
  
S.A.P-*whispers*Tomorrow's my birthday, I really don't celebrate them,cause my mom didn't have the money. So don't tell. Please.  
  
Chel-*whispers*Ya sure you don't wanna celebrate it?*S.A.P nods.* Alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~  
  
Everyone wakes up and heads to the kitchen as S.A.P sits down her brother hands her a small box.  
  
S.A.P-Huh? *opens the box* A dual deck?  
  
Pegasus-YOUR dual deck. Look at the cards.  
  
S.A.P looks at the cards.  
  
S.A.P-They're the card I created.  
  
Pegasus-Happy Birthday little sis.  
  
S.A.P-CHEL! I told you not to tell.  
  
Pegasus-She didn't.*points to the millennium eye* Remember?  
  
S.A.P-Oh yeah.  
  
Ryou-Why didn't you want anyone to know about your birthday?  
  
S.A.P- Mom really didn't have the money so I never celebrated one before.  
  
Joey-That's really sad.  
  
S.A.P-Not really because now...I have a caring brother. Thanks bro.*hugs Pegasus*  
  
Bakura-Ya know or someone whose gotta be the biggest Sci-fi and horror fan you sure show a lot of sibling love.  
  
Chel-Shaddup Kura.  
  
S.A.P sticks out her tongue showing off her tongue stud.  
  
Marik-You have a tongue stud?  
  
S.A.P-Yeah didn't you notice.  
  
Yami-No we didn't.  
  
S.A.P-Well now you do.  
  
Pegasus-So what do you want to do today Sky?  
  
S.A.P-Well the fair's todayso can we go?  
  
Pegasus-Yeah we can get dressed.*S.A.P runs up to her room*SKY TRY TO WEAR SOMETHING APPROPRIATE!  
  
S.A.P comes down in a Betsy Johnson design she had on a silky red and yellow tank and a red and black poofy shirt.  
  
Chel-Betsy Johnson fan are we?  
  
S.A.P-Yeah she is so cool.  
  
Yugi-Whoa you could lost in a skirt like that.  
  
S.A.P-Funny Yugi-boy.Lets go.  
  
~~~~~~~AT THE FAIR~~~~~  
  
S.A.P-Who here are thrill seekers?  
  
Joey-Bakura and Marik are.  
  
S.A.P-Come on. *grabs Bakura and Marik* You can go on rides with me.  
  
~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~  
  
Most of the gang's at a table Pegasus looks at his watch.  
  
Pegasus-5,4,3,2,1.  
  
Marik and Bakura came running and hid behind Pegasus.  
  
Marik-SAVE US FROM YOUR ADRENALIN JUNKIE SISTER!!!!  
  
S.A.P-*runs up to them*Come on we haven't even gone on Fireball yet!  
  
Bakura-NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! YOU ARE AN EVIL GIRL!!  
  
S.A.P-Yeah I'm such an evil little wench,no wait, *sings*I'm an asshole!  
  
Pegasus-She's the girl whole love to do anything that is life threatening.  
  
~~~~~~~They spent pretty much the entire day there.~~~~~~~~  
  
S.A.P-*looks at the stars*A shooting star. Ah what the hell I wish that my bro was my actual twin.  
  
Pegasus-*at the same time also looked up*Why not.I wish that I could be Sky's actual twin.  
  
As they reached the Mansion Pegasus let the guys sleep over again.  
  
~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~  
  
Pegasus woke up he brushed the hair out of his face and looked at the vanity in his room. What he saw made his eyes grow wide,e screamed.  
  
S.A.P ran in not noticing her ed hair was no long and silver she froze when she saw a her brother. She couldn't help but laugh. Pegasus looked over at her and he busted out laughing as well/  
  
S.A.P-What's so funny?  
  
Pegasus-Your hair.  
  
S.A.P-Huh? *looks in the vanity*AHHH! It's long! It's Silver!  
  
Pegasus-How do you think I feel I'm back to being 17.  
  
The gang come to Pegasus' room panting,.  
  
Tristan-What's *pant* wrong?  
  
Yami-Oh Ra.  
  
Chel-Ahhh hahahahaha! Pegasus' a teen!  
  
Noa-And S.A.P has long silver hair.  
  
Duke-Don't tell me you wished on that falling star?  
  
S.A.P-Well I did.  
  
Pegasus-Same here.  
  
Duke-Probably-At the same time. I heard that the wish would come true if that happens.  
  
S.A.P-Bro you wanted to be my twin?*Pegasus nod* Yay! I have the greatest twin ever.*kisses his cheek*  
  
Bakura-*gags*This is disgusting! *Chel hits him in the back of the head.*OW!  
  
Chel-Saddup I think it's cute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 4~~~~~~~~  
  
There what do ya think? REVIEW I COMMAND YOU ALL TO REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Open Mic Night

I don't own the show or song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Announcer-I would like to introduce the last partiapant in our open mic-night her at Cafe Duel.  
  
Camera zooms to YGO gang's table.  
  
Bakura-Has anyone seen SAP?  
  
Yami-No not since we came here.  
  
Mari-Creepy she just disappeared.  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
SAP steps onto the stage. She's wear a red crop top and camo-cargo pants.  
  
Noa-*gets up*There she is!  
  
SAP-*picks up the microphone*This song describes my life when I was younger,and living with my mother and father.I maybe a Pegasus but my life isn't what you may think.*lights go out*  
  
*Music starts and lights come on SAP has her back facing the audience*  
  
Mama please stop cryin'  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's  
  
Tearing me down  
  
*turns around*  
  
I hear glasses breaking  
  
As I sit up in my bed  
  
I told God you didn't mean  
  
Those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money  
  
About me*points ti herself* and my brother*points to Pegasus*  
  
And this I come home to  
  
This is my shelter  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3*holds up 3 fingers*  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
  
  
Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Daddy please don't leave  
  
Daddy please stop yelling  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin'  
  
'Cause I need you around  
  
My mama she loves you  
  
No matter what she says is true  
  
I know that she hurts you  
  
But remember I love you too!*drops to her knees*  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise  
  
Ran away (ran away)  
  
Don't wanna go back to that place  
  
But don't have no choice, no way  
  
  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3*holds up 3 fingers*  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it has done my family  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it  
  
Comes naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses  
  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
  
Whooo-ooooh!  
  
Mama'll be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll tell my brother  
  
  
  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
Daddy don't leave... daddy don't leave*whispers and drops her head and lights dim*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	6. Author's Note

NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I RECIEVE 10 REVIEWS!!! Also please give me any ideas you have for the next chapters. 


End file.
